


Sweat drops

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Javier Fernández appreciation time, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, PWP, Thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: The burning sensation that had been stirring in between his legs since he was laying on the beach hadn't left him at all, not even a minute, his head still full of images of Javier, in all the different changing rooms they had shared since Nathan entered the senior circuit.





	Sweat drops

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! This is the results of summer heat and some very hot pics of Javier that circulated on Twitter today (well, yesterday). Hope you enjoy!

Nathan was back in Long Beach for a couple of weeks on summer break. And what would one do if not go biking along the sea? He had gotten out at ten am, biked for an hour, then turned back and now he was just chilling on the sand, basking in the sun like a lizard.

While on his bike the hair flowing past him had kept him cool, but now that he had stopped he could feel the summer heat in all its heaviness, not even a gust of wind to alleviate it. And after all that pedaling he was feeling pretty hot. But it wasn't a bad sensation, he really liked to just laze a bit on the beach, sun rays warming all his body, completely relaxed.

He pushed up on his elbows to enjoy the sight of the ocean and felt a drop of sweat running down his torso, under his already wet t-shirt. It was slowly making his way down his sternum and the sensation stirred something inside Nathan, bringing his mind back on the ice - always the ice- to all the times he's been covered in sweat, with droplets running down his face, his back. To the end of morning practices the day of a competition, to the shower after that, in crammed changing rooms full of equally sweaty bodies. To one, beautiful, body.  
  
To Javi.  
  
To that sculptured body, that skin which makes his body cover up with goosebumps with his undertones. 

One more drop made his way down Nathan's pecs and he was brought back to the enticing sight of Javier dripping with water right after Luca and Anna had thrown a whole bucket on his head. He had been wearing that ridiculous Superjavi costume, but he had found him extremely sexy anyway, hair all wet, water running down his body - he was the one that needed an ice bucked thrown on him now.

Nathan jumped up, took his bike and made his way to his house as fast as he could. He couldn't help himself. He knew it. He couldn't stop the train - the avalanche- of thoughts once it got there.

He got off the bike as soon as he'was in front of his house, carelessly let it fall to the ground and ran up the stairs of the porch, into the living room and then up to the first floor, finally stopping only once the bathroom door was safely slammed behind him.

The burning sensation that had been stirring in between his legs since he was laying on the beach hadn't left him at all, not even a minute, his head still full of images of Javier, in all the different changing rooms they had shared since Nathan entered the senior circuit.

He got rid of his clothes as fast as he could, hastily stepping inside the shower and turning on the water - he had intended to shower after his ride anyway.

He leaned with his shoulders on the cold tiles, raising up his arms to drag his fingers through his long curls, moving them away from his face, hands sliding down his nape and then his neck, resting there for a little before continuing their way down, where their attention was really needed, sliding on his pecs and abs, caressing away all the sweat. He kept his eyes closed, water falling down on his face and body as he pictured images of Javier.

Javier getting out of the shower stalls, robe draped low on his loins, body still vet.

Nathan's finger fumbled with the hair at the bottom of his belly, slightly brushing his erection.

Javier changing out of his Charlie Chaplin costume, the one that hugged his butt so beautifully. Taking it off and exposing his bare shoulder blades, surrounded by muscles Nathan could die for.

His fingers moved lower, circling around the base of his cock, one thumb still caressing his hair in little circles.

Javier wearing his La Mancha costume, bending down to adjust his skates right in front of Nathan, the little criss-crossed lace tipped with gold on the back of his trousers like a cherry on top of his favourite cake.

He closed one hand around his member, the other fondling with his balls.  
  
The water kept running down his body, soothing, embracing. He wished Javier were caressing him with his hands. _His hands_. Nathan couldn't help thinking about the last time they had been together, in Korea, and how utterly fascinating he had been while performing Black Betty, completely clad in black, he had made Nathan's heart jump like crazy, especially the movement he made with his hands at a certain point, like he was tracing the lines of a body. He wanted to be that body, to be watched with those eyes, so hungry.  
  
He wouldn't tell anyone, but he had waited for the broadcast of Fantasy on Ice and watched in awe at how he danced with Najarro.  
  
Nathan started slowly to drag his hand up and down his cock, picturing the heat in Jaiver's eyes as he performed his Flamenco, the sensuality he exuded as he mirrored Antonio's movements made the knot under his guts get even tighter, pleasure coiling low in his underbelly as he kept stroking with one hand while the other helplessly pulled at his hair. He desperately wanted to do it to Javier curls, making him moan with it.

He wanted his touch so bad, how glad he had been for the ending choreography of All that Skate, the fight scene allowing him to touch Javi so many times during the practice. Later they had had to act as if they were all fascinated by Yuna, but Nathan wanted to lavish his attention on Javier and Javier alone.  
  
His mind flew to Japan open, the competition that was to come only in a few months, and he allowed himself to daydream a bit. The two of them for some reason left alone in the changing room. Getting to the showers together and somehow understanding each other - he could perfectly picture Javier's gaze, expressing so much want just with his eyes - and getting into one stall together.

He shuddered imagining the feeling of Javier embracing him, delicately washing him while warm water rained on both of them. With his eyes closed and the tap still open he could perfectly pretend to be there, he stroked himself and pinched his left nipple imagining Javier doing it and he let a low, raw moan escape from his lips. Then his brain short-cirtuited at the thought of Javier going down on his knees and taking him into his mouth - Nathan started stroking faster and caressed his head with the thumb of his other hand - wet and warm, he would lick him from the base till up to the tip and then he would circle his head a little before engulfing him all and starting to move up an-

-and Nathan felt the wave rise inside him, slow and inescapable as he kept stroking tighter and faster imagining Javier's head bobbing while he sucked him on and then raised his eyes to look at him, a look that could burn your soul as well as make you come with a broken cry, legs giving in and back sliding down the wet tiles.

Nathan remained there, sitting on the floor of his shower, trying to catch his breath and get his brain to function again. He was feeling dizzy with pleasure, his mind stuffed with fog.

Slowly he got back to reality, the steam freeing his thoughts as he managed to get oxygen into his lungs, he raised his harm to stop the water stream for a moment, even the sound of drops hitting ceramic too much for his overloaded brain. He laid his head back on the wall and took another few moments to put himself back together.

And only then, with no water falling down on him anymore, he realized that he had been crying. He could feel salted streaks quickly drying on his face and he didn't have to ask himself why. He perfectly knew. Knew that this was all he could ever get. It would all remain in his imagination because there were no chances. No chances at all.


End file.
